Thor Odinson (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Odin (father) Loki (paternal half-brother) (deceased) Unnamed (son) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = I am Thor, God of Thunder. Son of Odin and half-brother to the wretched Loki, God of Mischief. | Speaker = Thor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 285 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Asgardian God of thunder | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates #4 | HistoryText = Beginnings Thor once believed himself to be a psychiatric nurse called Thorlief Golmen, until he suffered a nervous breakdown before his 30th birthday. He spent eighteen months institutionalized, during which time he claimed to have realized who he was and why he had been sent to Earth. He claimed to be Thor, Norse god of thunder, on a mission to save the planet. His political and social activism, as well as his own self-help books, attracted rebellious teenagers and conspiracy theorists. He spoke against America's military aggression against other world powers and the military-industrial complex. However, the truth behind these statements is questionable, as they came from individuals aligned with Loki or Loki himself in order to turn the Ultimates against Thor. The Dome, in Brussels, was trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum that created Captain America, much like the Americans, with little luck. They opted to go the Bio-Mechanical route instead and created a Harness and Power-Belt that provided the wearer the with the abilities of flight, Super-Strength and limited Invulnerability. The test subject, Thor, still believing himself to be Thorlief Golmen, was fitted with the Suit. However during the testing process he started ranting about how he now believed he was actually the God of Thunder, Thor. He was institutionalized as the delusions worsened. The team working on the Harness made several modifications to the suit using inspiration from Thorlief's rantings, adding weather control and teleportation to the Harness and Belt. The only problem was how to include the power source. It was Thor himself who suggested nestling it inside a Hammer, which fit nicely into the Norse Iconography the suit now had. When Loki was freed from his Asgardian prison cell by an aged Helmutt, he used his trickery and illusions to place himself on the team and took on the alias of Gunnar Golmen, Thorlief's brother. The Ultimates When General Nick Fury contacted him about joining the Ultimates, Thor refused to work for the military-industrial complex that he detested. When the Hulk appeared in Manhattan, Thor refused to assist unless the President doubled the foreign aid budget. Not long after the Ultimates confronted the Hulk, the President relented and Thor appeared in time to save Captain America from Banner. Following the battle, Thor became good friends with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, pledging his support whenever lives were in danger. Soon thereafter, Thor was briefed on the Chitauri and sent to investigate a suspected Chitauri base in Micronesia. Finding the base abandoned and about to explode, they were saved by Iron Man's force field. Once a Chitauri fleet appeared in Arizona, Thor brought the survivors there, and alongside Iron Man provided air support against the Chitauri spacecraft until the Air Force arrived. Iron Man asked Thor to help him dispose of the Chitauri bomb that would obliterate the entire solar system, so Thor teleported it to the wastes of Nastrond, where its detonation caused only a small ripple in our space-time. After the terrorist attack by the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, Thor retrieved the dead with Iron Man. When Magneto attacked the Ultimates Thor threw Mjolnir at the Master of Magnetism, but Magneto managed to stop it an inch from his helmet and threw it back at Thor, sending him through a wall. Thor joined the Ultimates in attacking the X-Men later on, he defeated Storm, but was overpowered by Colossus. Thor was with the Ultimates when they brought in Kraven the Hunter, although he refused Captain America's requests to catch Kraven or bring him back. He aided in reconstruction efforts in Bosnia when summoned following the Six's breakout. Thor defeated Electro during the climactic battle at the White House. When the Kree attacked a Nevada base, Thor, Black Widow, Johnny Storm, and The Thing fought off the aliens. As he was idolized by Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm, he fraternised with them to the point of ordering Carol Danvers to prepare a Keg of Beer for after the battle. Betrayal & the Invasion of America Thor was discovered talking to an Asgardian only he could see, and resigned from the Ultimates, protesting its likely involvement in foreign affairs, and the team's assumption that it was he who outed Banner as the Hulk. When an Italian demonstration against the European Defense Initiative's super-soldier program turned violent, Thor intervened. The Ultimates learned from the EDI's head scientist, Gunnar Golmen, Thorlief's brother, that the Norwegian government had chosen the Norse God of Thunder, Thor, as their national image and modeled a super soldier after him. They created a power-belt in the image of Thor's that granted the wearer unbelievable strength, durability and the power of flight. Their biggest success was the electric power battery in the form of Thor's hammer Mjolnir, which could ionize the environment, control the weather and allow the user to teleport. Gunnar alleged that Thor had stolen the technology that had given him his powers, and they tracked him to Norway to take him into custody. Thor told them that Gunnar was actually Loki, but the Ultimates and the EUI soldiers attacked him anyway. He shrugged off all their attacks, although his hair was burned off. It wasn't until Quicksilver managed to jump 50 feet into the air at Thor, and grab his belt, that Thor was brought to the ground. He was placed in Bruce Banner's cell in the Triskelion, where a vision of Gunnar/Loki taunted him about the existence of a traitor within the Ultimates' ranks. The Russian government somehow got their hands on the suit and used it to aid, along with the Chinese government, in their invasion of America. The technology was fitted to one of their soldiers and was given the codename Perun, the Slavic God of Thunder, to fit the theme of the powers the suit provided. The shape of the hammer was altered, but retained all of it's abilities. He was also given a Sickle to match the Hammer to add to his Soviet symbolism. The Russian and Chinese governments created a team of super-powered individuals to lead the invasion, called the Liberators, and Perun was placed on this team. From his holding cell, Thor commented in grief that someone has stolen the lightning. Thor remained in his cell until the invasion of America, at which time a bright light shined on him, and Thor vanished from his cell after he called for his father. Thor appeared standing beneath Loki, his hair and true Godlike powers restored, and wielding replicas of his belt, harness and Mjolnir (no longer requiring the use of the technology which simulated his original powers), challenging Loki to battle. During this battle he summoned an army of Asgardian warriors, which battled Loki's monster army. Finally he defeated Loki, who was sent back to Asgard. The Squadron Supreme Thor, alongside Nick Fury and the rest of the new Ultimates battled the Squadron Supreme when they destroyed the roof of the Baxter Building. After the battle Thor used his hammer to teleport the helicarrier with the team to the Supremeverse. There he engaged Hyperion in combat, but was defeated by the former's superior speed. However, Thor gained the upper hand against Hyperion felling him with a huge bolt of lightning then severely beating him with Mjolnir. He also knocked out Zarda as she attempts to stop him beating Hyperion.Ultimate Power #7 Magneto & the Savage Land He formed a romantic relationship with Valkyrie, who had mysteriously gained superhuman powers. He started speaking in a Shakespearean pattern, because with his godhood no longer in doubt he no longer felt he had to hide his true speaking patterns. He had a collection of weapons which were a gift from Odin forged by Ulik the troll. The ax/hammer weapon was among them. Thor aided the team when the Brotherhood of Mutants attacked their mansion. He later traveled to the Savage Land with the Ultimates to confront Magneto. He once again battled Magneto, but was quickly defeated an buried near the center of the Earth. Thor attempted to confront Magneto again, but Magneto used his powers to take his hammer from him and then left. Following this Thor begins using a sword. Ultimatum Before Ultimatum started by Magneto, Thor was comfortable in the Ultimates new Headquarters, which was in Tony Stark's penthouse. During battle practice, a huge wave covered the mansion. Thor survived, but Valkyrie was thrown all the way to Liberty island, where Thor found her dead. Thor traveled to Valhalla. There he found both Valkyrie and Captian America, and sacrificed himself to revive them. Thor remained in Valhalla. While a resident of Valhalla, among fighting the spawn of Hela, he demanded knowledge of a way to return to life, to which Hela offered a solution, she wanted an heir to her throne. Thor holds up his end of the bargain and demands his return to Earth however Hela tells him that according to Odin's laws another must die, if he is to leave. Enraged,Thor states that it will be her death that will release him but Hela revealed that she was pregnant and asked Thor if he would kill his unborn child. This baffles Thor since the conception of the child occurred only the night before but Hela declares that time passes differently in Valhalla. A little while later on Earth, Valkyrie attempted to attack Loki but was instead impaled with her own sword. Captain America tries to help her but she refuses simply stating that "he" is coming. It starts to rain and lightning showers the sky as Thor appears atop the Empire State building, shouting to Loki that there will be blood(Ultimate Comics:New Ultimates vol 1 #3). Rebirth & The New Ultimates Months after the Ultimatum Wave, Loki sought an opportunity to attack Midgard again. He, along with Amora and an army of Dragons and Trolls, attacked New York. During this time, Thor was imprisoned in Valhalla and was seduced by Hela, saying she wanted a son. Thor gave in but demanded to be returned to Earth, but Hela informs him an Asgardian life must be taken for his to be returned. The New Ultimates fought in vein until Loki managed to kill Valkyrie, allowing the death needed for Thor to return to Earth. Enraged, Thor attacks Loki as well as the New Ultimates. Eventually Valkyrie, now serving Hela, appeared and slew Loki. She kissed Thor and convinced him that she was once human so in her honor he should continue protecting Earth. Thor then joins the New Ultimates and vows to once again be Earth's protector. | Powers = Thor possesses a variety of superhuman attributes. As a result of Loki's manipulation of reality, it seemed that Thor received his powers from his equipment, mainly his belt, and were not his ownUltimate Volume 2 #4. Fortunately Odin restored his powers and Thor's power was returned to defeat LokiUltimate Volume 2 #11 and #12. It is unknown to what limits he relies on his tools and what powers are innate within him. It should be noted that Loki is significantly more powerful to the point he warps time and space (He can step anywhere in the three dimensional realm where Earth exists as easily as Thor can stroll through the park.)Ultimate Volume 2 #4; he essentially manipulates reality. Thor is considered one of the strongest beings in the ultimate universe and has been called the most powerful super hero on the planet on different occasions and even by Nick Fury himselfUltimate Volume 2 #4. Superhuman Strength: Thor possesses vast superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known . However, he is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons OHOTMU Ultimate Secrets. His strength is such that when he stuck the Hulk, his blows shook Manhattan, and after only three blows from Thor, he had damaged and beaten the Hulk to the point he broke his jaw, broke his ribs and punctured his lungs. Despite this he was overpowered by Colossus and it has been confirmed that the Hulk and Namor are physically stronger than him (although with the use of his hammer and his other powers he can emerge victorious from both of them). However all these comparisons were made and drawn while still in human form and drawing his strength for his equipment, which he openly admits is less powerful than his innate godly powers. Superhuman Speed Superhuman Reflexes: He was able to effortlessly tag and knock away Quicksilver, who was going well in excess of 600 miles per hour and was only getting faster.Ultimate Volume 2 #5 Superhuman Stamina: Thor's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Much like his strength, the limits of his physical stamina are unknown. He can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Thor's body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. As a result, he can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Thor can exist in the vacuum of space without any aidUltimate Power #4 Weather Control: Thor has demonstrated the ability to control the different aspects of weather while battling his opponents. He can create lightning so powerful he instantly took down over 6 alien space ships, and a single one was stated to be over 5 blocks wideUltimate Volume 1 #12. He can create lightning powerful enough to knock down the HulkUltimate Volume 1 #5. Teleportation: Thor can use Mjolnir to instantly teleport himself across space and even an alien planetary level destroying bomb that weighs multiple tons to other dimensions such as Nastrond and come back just as easilyUltimate Volume 1 #13. Thor can even create portals so large that the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier can traverse them to other Universes, such as HyperionsUltimate Power #4. Flight: Thor's ability to fly is innate within him, he does not require aid to fly. | Abilities = Thor is a capable fighter, and appears to have a better than average knowledge of world politics. | Strength = Class 100+; Thor is one of the physically mightiest beings on the Ultimate universe's earth. He can lift tremendous weights. While the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known he can easily lift far in excess of a 100 tons. However it should be noted that as high as his strength may be, it is nowhere near to the superior level of strength his counterpart has demonstrated | Weaknesses = Thor's powers come to some degree from his equipment. Previously, if his belt was removed he couldn't use Mjolnir and was losing all superhuman abilities, although this could be a reference to the original Norse Mythlogy where Thor required a magical belt to lift Mjolnir, Thor may also have the same weakness as Loki restriction placed on him by Odin. It is unknown to what degree he currently relies on his tools. | Equipment = E.D.I. Bio-Mech Suit (Belt, Harness, Power Battery Hammer) | Transportation = | Weapons = Although his primary weapon is Mjolnir, Thor has an armory full of weapons ranging from different types of hammers to swords and daggers. | Notes = *Unlike the 616 Universe Thor, his godhood was deliberately kept in doubt, with contradictory clues that he was both who he claimed and that he was simply a powerful lunatic spread throughout his appearances. In Ultimates vol.2 #13 he is confirmed to be a god. *In Ultimates 3 Thor undergoes many changes making him closer to his mainstream counterpart. He is redesigned with a beard and a bulkier build. He becomes much more eager for battle and vengeful. His ax/hammer is replace with one closer to the mainstream version of Mjolnir in look. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ultimates members Category:Invulnerability Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Atmokinesis Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Asgardians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Fencing Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Ultimates members Category:Invulnerability Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Atmokinesis Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Asgardians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Fencing Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sega - Thor Category:Death of Spider-Man